


Truth or Dare

by The Cheez (Aelphaba)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DxS, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelphaba/pseuds/The%20Cheez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth or dare at an A-List party has some interesting results. DxS fluffiness. ONESHOT. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

"For the hundredth time, Danny… NO!"

"Come on, Sam." Danny pleaded, pouting. "It'll be fun."

Sam groaned as she looked away. Danny always looked so cute when he did that. She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"I am not playing truth or dare with the A-list!" Her defiant tone was fading.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Danny grinned at her sweetly.

Sam sighed. He always got her with that smile.

"Fine, you win."

"Yes!" Danny cried gleefully.

Sam rolled her eyes as she allowed Danny to grab her hand and drag her over to where a small circle of people had formed. Danny, Tucker and herself had only been invited to the A-list party because Danny promised to invite the "ghost boy", better known as Danny Phantom. He was due to make his appearance later, son in the meantime, the trio wanted to enjoy the party as much as possible.

"Now, we all know the rules for truth or dare, right?" Dash Baxter, high school quarterback and so-called hottie, asked rhetorically.

"You just spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you ask them truth or dare!" Paulina Sanchez cried cheerfully. "Isn't that neat?"

"And since this is my party," Dash continued. "I'm going first!"

The blonde quarterback leant forward to spin the bottle. It rotated quickly, before stopping in front of Paulina.

"Truth or Dare."

"Ooh. I pick truth!" The Hispanic girl replied excitedly.

"Hmm…" The jock pondered his question for a moment before continuing. "Out of all the boys who were invited, who would you most want to date?"

"That's easy!" Paulina cried out happily. "The ghost boy, Inviso-Bill!"

"It's Danny Phantom." Sam muttered angrily under her breath in response to her comment.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Dash glared at Danny menacingly.

Sam's eyebrows rose as she saw Danny completely ignore the look.

"He's coming later. He gave me his word."

"My turn!" Paulina's distinct accent broke the tension as she too spun the bottle. It came to rest in front of Danny.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Sam assumed that he didn't want to risk revealing his secret to everyone. The group looked at Paulina expectantly, intrigued to find out what form of torture she would inflict on the loser.

"Okay. I dare you too…" An evil, yet smug smile spread over the popular girl's face as she glanced at Sam. "…kiss the girl of your dreams."

Sam closed her eyes in defeat at this statement. She was sure that Danny would easily choose that shallow witch, Paulina, for his dare. Danny was her best friend, but she couldn't bear to see anyone else kissing him. All she could think of was the smug grin on Paulina's face when…

Sam's eyes flew open as she felt the light pressure of Danny's lips on hers and a collective gasp was heard. They fluttered shut again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam's heart beat faster as Danny put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

'Wow… this is no fake-out make-out…'  
Sam opened her eyes again as they broke apart. Gazing into his icy-blue eyes, she smiled – a genuine smile that crossed her face only on seldom occasions. He held her gaze, also smiling, until the moment was rudely interrupted by Tucker.

"Okay everyone - pay up."

Sam spun around to look at her other best friend in horror as several A-list members started putting money into his hand. Sam turned to see Danny's equally stunned expression as Dash finally placed a fifty dollar note on top of the pile.

"Were you betting on when we'd get together?" Danny asked curiously, a hint of annoyance apparent in his voice.

"You were, weren't you?!" Sam's expression quickly changed from horror to blind fury.

"Uhhh… no?" Tucker lied unconvincingly, glancing nervously at Sam's combat boots. Jamming the money into his pocket, he began to slither away.

"You are so dead." Sam growled angrily as she started to get to her feet. She was stopped by Danny's hand on her arm.

Smiling gently, he leant forward to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry. We'll get him back later."

Sam stared at him in surprise as he got to his feet and turned to help her up as well. Without saying goodbye to Tucker, Sam followed docilely behind Danny as he headed for the door. They exited the house to the sound of snickers from the popular crowd.

"What about Paulina?"

Danny gently swept a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. Sam smiled at the final statement to pass Danny's lips before they brushed hers.

"Who?"


End file.
